You're Invited! - Operation Imagine
by FABINALIVES
Summary: All dried up on your story ideas? Want to see how your writing stands up to others in the same category? Enter the "Operation Imagine" contest to test the limits of your writing skills! Details inside for any interested participants. ENDS MAY 2ND, 2014!
1. New Contest

Welcome to Operation Imagine!

Hello, hello, hello! I've decided to start a contest for anyone who is interested in participating. It's called "Operation Imagine" and you'll see why! First things first, here are the qualifications!

1) The story can be about any ship you want. Friendship, relationship, whatever you would like. Romance doesn't even have to be the main genre. It can be adventure, mystery, even horror! **But it must include one or more ships.** For tips, you can refer to my profile for the ones I like best. ;)

2) If you would like, **the story can be a multi-chapter**. But it must contain all the words listed below in the chapters posted by the deadline (see bottom).

3) And here's the twist: **I want your story to have a unique setting.** There are so many fics out there occurring in Anubis House or at a college. Don't get me wrong, I like those stories. Those are the ones I mostly write (although I am in the process of developing a very different setting for a new story), but I am a big fan of creativity. Use your imagination, and all ideas will be accepted. Setting doesn't necessarily mean place, either. Want your story to take place in the past? The far future? If you write it, I'll be sure to read it.

4) **Your story must contain these words-**

bed

forest

cliff

scarf

turtle

purple

raindrop

veil

gesture

money

whistle

years

Norway

apple

hair

borrow

letter

trustworthy

capture

doorway

roof

Okay, that's enough for now. It's easier for me if you bold or underline the words in your story, to make sure I don't miss anything. Remember that multi-chapters are accepted :)

5) **Please review if you would like to participate.** DO NOT REVIEW IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE IN THE CONTEST! **If you don't review and simply PM me, that's fine too.** You may also want to follow the story for updated news and reminders as the deadline gets closer. After you have started writing (of if you are planning on making it a one-shot, after you have posted it) the story, PM the name of your story and I will read and review your work. I will be honest!

6) **The deadline is April 15th**, which gives you a lot of time to write. Good luck and write to your heart's content!


	2. Update and Deadline Change

Updated Information on Operation Imagine!

Hi again! I just wanted to give everyone a heads up on both the contestants and some new info! I haven't been getting too many people that seem interested, so I'd though I'd just clarify who I have in the running so far.

EmmaLovesWriting with Breaking the Ice

Peddiemiller101 with Only Boys

IfWritersCouldSeak

ShadowSwan

Doodle Dee Bop Bop

FabianNina4eva4568

If I got anything wrong, either leave me a correction in the review or PM me. **And if you want to join, review on this story/contest and I'll enter you.**

Also, please get the word out to everyone who is writing for this contest. **_THE DEALINE HAS BEEN MOVED FROM APRIL 15th TO MAY 2ND!_ ** This gives me more time with school work and you more time to write! Okay, thank you for your time and please, tell as many people about the contest as you can! I love love love reading your work!


	3. Results

Well, hello everyone! I'm back from my trip to Tennessee (actually I came back last Tuesday night but I've had NO TIME to myself for the past week) and the first thing I needed to do was get this contest in order. Let me make this absolutely clear; **I had such a hard time picking winners that I was almost reduced to tears. **You don't understand how much I wanted everyone to just be happy. Please please PLEASE do not be mad at me if you don't get the place you wanted. I can't make everyone happy and I really don't want to upset anyone. But, let's get it over with.

My honorable mentions are as follows (with commentary):

Cocacola129- _Twists and Turns _

Your story was a very interesting and enjoyable read, but the events were a little spontaneous and a bit unrealistic. Don't get me wrong: I liked it a lot and I think you should continue writing, but take things a little slower while writing. Everything happened so fast I kind of got lost in the story a little. But to all of you reading this, you should still read _Twists and Turns_.

Skyrela the Angel- _A Call for Bravery_

I thought your story started off really well and I was very anxious to keep reading it. But after your next chapter, you sort of stopped writing the rest of it. I really wanted to read what happened to Alisha, but the first chapter was all you wrote. Keep up with writing and if you ever need any ideas, feel free to PM me! If you guys want to read the first chapter of _A Call for Bravery_, go right ahead and bug Skyrela until she updates because I would like to keep reading!

Peddiemiller101- _Only Boys_

Oh my goodness, I was blown away by your creativity! I wouldn't have thought up a school for only boys where finally girls were allowed. The only reason I couldn't give you a place was that it was so confusing to read your story. Sometimes dialogue would be in quotation marks, but other times it wouldn't and I would take a few minutes just trying to figure out what the person said. I love you as both a person and writer because you're full of ideas and energy, but next time you read a story, look and see how other writers use quotation marks. They begin new paragraphs and identify what people are saying. After that, you're on your way to becoming a great writer! Don't give up because I still liked your story and I was so happy you were dedicated! Guys, read _Only Boys_ for a Peddie/mystery story!

Now, to the rankings! I couldn't pick just one person for some places and I'm truly sorry but your writing just blew me away!

**3rd place- a tie between Violinrocker12's ****_Minuit a Paris_**** and EmmaLovesWriting's ****_Breaking the Ice_**

Violinrocker- _Minuit a Paris_

Beautiful writing! I loved your story and I ADORED the Phantom of the Opera lyrics embedded in them. You're a great friend of mine on Fanfiction and I would've placed you higher. But when I reread your story, I thought about it: enchanting theatre, lovely music, but not a real plotline. You, EmmaLovesWriting, and IfWritersCouldSpeak were some of the most difficult people to place, but I would have liked to really read more of a story. Your entry was simply about Nina and Fabian meeting up again and kissing under the stars. As wonderful and fluffy as it was, I would have liked a more in-depth plotline. I know that you didn't have a lot of time to write it and I understand, so I hope we can still be friends and you won't be mad at me. Please! I hope you start writing again soon. Everyone, go read _Minuit a Paris_ for a cute little entry that will make your heart melt. And so that Violinrocker12 won't be mad.

EmmaLovesWriting- _Breaking the Ice_

Again, another heart-wrenching writer to place! I was so torn between placing all of these stories that, like I said, I was close to crying. Your story is fantastic and so creative, but the past few chapters have barely been going anywhere. I HATE SAYING THAT PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I love your writing and you are one of my best friends on this site, but I felt like I was going on a really fun roller coaster, hitting the top, and just riding there. I really really don't want you to be angry at me or think that your writing isn't good enough because it is (and this goes for all of you). Keep up with the awesome writing! People, you need to read this story as well, so go! It's called _Breaking the Ice_.

**2nd place (the only place where I have a clear winner)- IfWritersCouldSpeak's ****_The Cliff of Love_**

I don't really know what to say. You're such a talented writer and I was so moved by your mention of me in your author's note. I had no idea that I inspired you to keep writing and I feel like I'm letting you down. I absolutely love the beginning to your story and I hope that you continue it. The only reason I had to hold back from giving this story 1st place was the fact that it seemed a little rushed. Compared to your other mind-blowing stories, this one seemed to jump right into a deep relationship instead of a cutsie little first date. Please don't get the wrong idea because I LOVED it and it was written like a professional author. I just felt like Fabian and Nina skipped a few steps in their relationship. Please please don't be mad at me and I REALLy hope you don't lose hope in writing. If you're interested, readers, go check out _The Cliff of Love_ and give IfWritersCouldSpeak some love!

**1st place- it had to be a tie between ShadowSwan's ****_Little Stars_**** and Smiley612's ****_One Last Dance_****!**

ShadowSwan- Little Stars

I was left speechless and blown away by your story. It was so phenomenally beautiful that I had to sit down and just think for a while. It made me think about how some things in life are out of our control and how even love that was so wonderful could be star-crossed. There's not really much else for me to say, other than to congratulate yourself on a job well done! It was a piece that I think anyone in the Anubis fandom will enjoy. Thank you for sharing your work with both me and readers. I really hope that in time, you will write a sequel. Please go read _Little Stars _by ShadowSwan, everyone!

Smiley612- One Last Dance

When I looked in my PM inbox one day and found a message from you, I was in shock first. But then that quickly was replaced with complete and utter happiness. I was jumping around and squealing for about five minutes before I actually calmed down enough to open up the message. The fact that _you_, an actually FAMOUS writer on Fanfiction mostly for _Don't Be Afraid_ and _Lost and Found_ (my personal favorite of all your works), wanted to enter a contest by me, a no-named writer on this site was amazing to me. I was honored to have you as a participant and your story was beyond words. I was crying by the time I got to the bottom. I considered giving you second place, but then I realized I was only doing it because Fabina didn't have a happy ending. And why should my views of the couple get in the way of an astonishing piece of writing? And the fact that I was giving _Little Stars_ first place with the not-so-happy ending of Fabina only solidified my resolve to give you the place too. Thank you for your time and I hope that through this site, we can become friends. If you haven't read _One Last Dance _yet, you need to!

Again, I am so sorry I could just let everyone win. Please don't be angry at me. People who were placed- I didn't really have a prize planned out, so whatever you want to do as a prize is fine by me. Just PM me and we can work it out. **Thank you all for your time and DO NOT GIVE UP WRITING! YOU ALL HAVE POTENTIAL!**


End file.
